Sunday Morning After
by onelildustbunni
Summary: What happens when Logan and Rogue drink a cooler of beer? Find out here! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Sunday morning after 

**Sunday Morning After (Amanda Marshall 'Everybody's got a story')**

I woke up with a killer hangover 

Hope it was worth all this pain 

(I'd do it all over again) 

By the time the party was over 

Tequila was my claim to fame 

(I couldn't remember my name)

I was dancing with Jake when 

I last saw my keys 

That was my first mistake 

'Cause, what happened to me? 

I look down at my arm, baby 

And something's lookin' back at me 

And I cannot believe it 

Oh my God!—I woke up with a snake tattoo 

Oh my God!—and I think that my tongue's pierced, too 

Oh my God!-- Oh my God! 

It's the Sunday morning after 

And baby, who the hell are you? 

I remember yelling, "Hey, DJ!" 

"Jack the volume, I love this song!" 

(And then it all gets hazy) 

And my clothes are selling on e-bay 

And I don't know what I'm gonna put on 

(Where were my friends to save me?) 

I blacked out I came to 

And it's all such a blur 

Had a blast, I assume 

But I'm really not sure 

Exactly where am I now, baby? 

Wake up and tell me your name 

'Cause this is insane 

Oh my God!—I woke up with a snake tattoo 

Oh my God!—and I think that my tongue's pierced, too 

Oh my God!-- Oh my God! 

It's the Sunday morning after 

And baby, who the hell are you?

Oh my God!—I woke up with a snake tattoo 

Oh my God!—and I think that my tongue's pierced, too 

Oh my God!-- Oh my God! 

It's the Sunday morning after 

And baby, who the hell are you?

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!

My alter ego took over and took me on a fantasy ride

You can take me anywhere twice 

But the second time will be to apologize 

Oh my God!—I woke up with a snake tattoo 

Oh my God!—and I think that my tongue's pierced, too 

Oh my God!-- Oh my God! 

It's the Sunday morning after 

And baby, who the hell are you? 

Oh my God!—I woke up with a snake tattoo 

Oh my God!—and I think that my tongue's pierced, too 

Oh my God!-- Oh my God! 

It's the Sunday morning after 

And baby, who the hell are you?

Where am I...?, What am I...?, Who am I...?, How am I...?,..How did I...?... Where am I...?, What am I...?, Who am I...?, How am I...?,..How did I...?...  

Author's note: This fic is a jumble of many different ideas, some inspired by fics I've read or opinions from other people, 

                          and some fabulous ideas and concepts from a role playing game that I participate in regularly .

                                                                                               ~Enjoy!~

                                                                                         ~1LiLRoGuE/KaTe~

Dedications: To my sista, annie ^-^, who is SO addicted, to my friend Lilly who inspires some of the crazy things in this story, and to my loyal fans who are always willing to accept new ideas from me T.T  *tears*

Disclaimer:  I can't believe we keep coming back to this, Marvel!

                     I already * told * you that you own absolutely everything!

                     Yes! All hail marvel! The all-powerful god of the comics!

Song disclaimer: The rockin' song Sunday Morning After belongs to the great Amanda Marshall!

Other disclaimers:  Despite what I'd like to believe, I neither own Dairy Queen nor Burger King, which are both mentioned with their slogans in the story. I DON'T OWN THEM!!! ^-^

xxxxxxxx  

"Ah can't **BELIEVE **it!"

The frustrated scream rung throughout the large mansion, echoing off its many walls and throughout its plentiful corridors.

"Ah go an trust yah with mah heart **AGAIN an ****THIS is mah reward?!"**

The tinkling sound of something delicate being shattered filled the air.

"Take it easy, cher. Remy did not mean…"

The french accentuated voice dropped to a whisper.

"Ah accident? Ah **ACCIDENT?!"**

The sound of something heavy being thrown across the room was followed by a loud thud.

"Y' call that an **ACCIDENT?! So yah're telling meh, if ah was t' go an lay someone else whaile we weah still togethah , y' would call that an accident too?"**

The male voice paused.

"Well, no, cher. Remy be very angry if Rogue betray him like dat."

The southern voice dropped to a whisper.

"Then whaih did you betray meh, Remy?" 

Remy lowered his head.

"It be different…"

Rogue clenched her fists.

"No, it's not diffahrent, shugah. Ah'm going t' go shopping, an when ah get back ah want t' faind yah an yah're stuff gone, please."

The Cajun man nodded sadly.

"If de cher wish," He mumbled as the southern mutant swept out of the room.

"Bastard," Rogue murmured to herself.

                                                                                        xxxxxxxx

Logan's heart beat heavily in his chest as he recognized the look in the redhead's green eyes.

"Don't say it," He said, his throat dry.

Jean bit her lip.

"I have to, Logan. I can't go on like this."

She paused.

"Logan…I need some time to mourn for Scott. I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

Wolverine lowered his head.

"Please try to understand…it isn't you."

Logan sighed.

"It has to be," He said in a low tone.

Jean put a hand to his face.

"It wasn't," She whispered.

"I just need some time to cope, Logan. I * loved * Scott. If I hadn't loved him first…"

Logan nodded.

"I guess I understand," He said, rubbing his neck.

"It don't make it hurt less, though."

Jean smiled sympathetically and gave him a hug.

"You're a good man, Logan. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Logan frowned and pulled away.

"Take care o' yerself," He said with sincerity.

Jean nodded.

"You too," She said as she turned away.

Logan looked at the ground with an empty feeling.

                                                                                     xxxxxxxx 

Rogue opened the door to her room slowly.

"Y' bettah be gone, Remy LeBeau…" She said warningly as she easily hefted her load of shopping bags onto her other shoulder.

Hearing no reply, she pushed her door open completely and surveyed the deserted room with a hint of satisfaction.

"Ah don't need him anymoah," She said with a proud smile as she threw her load of purchases onto the empty green-covered bedspread.

She turned as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

Rogue smiled as she saw her African American friend called Ororo Munroe (But better known as Ro).

"I just heard the news…" Ro said, standing with folded hands in the doorway.

"I am very sorry that it did not work out, child."

Rogue shrugged and slipped a new garment onto one of her many now-empty hangers.

"It don't mattah, 'Ro," She said nonchalantly.

"Ah don't need that swamp rat no moah. He was ah no good liah an a cheat."

Ro nodded sadly.

"Still, I give you all my sympathy for the years that went to waste. I know how horrible it is to have your hopes and dreams crushed, child."

Rogue sighed.

"Yah're raight, 'Ro, but that's th' onlahy dahned thang ah miss about him."

Ro smiled at the display of toughness from the Southern mutant known as Rogue.

"I am glad to hear that, child. I believe you will be just fine on your own."

Ro sighed and closed the door gently behind her as she left.

"On mah own," Rogue whispered.

                                                                                      xxxxxxxx

Rogue decided to take a walk, hoping that the fresh air would clear her mind.

With the policy on mutants so strict these days, she had been forbidden to use her stolen powers of flight except on team missions.

_Ah wish ah could flaih, _Rogue thought regretfully as she exited the mansion.

She looked up at the sky with a yearning expression.

"Hey darlin'! Watch where yer goin'!"

Rogue looked down with a start to see her semi feral teammate, Logan, sitting on the edge of the steps beside where she stood.

"Y' nearly took a lil trip there," He commented with a grin.

Rogue's cheeks flamed.

"Ah can navigate mahself, thank yah," She said coolly.

Logan shrugged and swung his head back to take a sip of his beer.

"Didn't look like it."

Rogue clenched her fists.

"Heard what happened t'day, darlin'. I sympathize."

Rogue looked away.

"Getting' dumped is th dumps."

Rogue shook a fist in his face.

"Ah did **NOT get dumped!" She yelled angrily.**

"_AH _dumped _HIM_."

Logan chuckled.

"Same shit, diff'rent pile," He said with a grin.

He drained the can in his hand before throwing it behind him.

Rogue sat down and watched him as he pulled another beer from the cooler beside him and cracked it open with a vicious snarl.

"What's up with yah?" She asked as he took a long gulp.

"Y' on a drink-NY-draihy spree ouh somethang?"

Logan took a while to answer.

"Got dumped."

Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"Y' did?" She asked incredulously.

Logan nodded and proceeded to suck the can dry.

"What happened?"

Logan shook his head angrily.

"I lost. T' a mere fuckin' memory o' one eye! That prick beats me even when he's dead!"

Rogue giggled.

"What's so funny?" Logan growled, crunching the empty can in his hand and hurling it straight ahead.

"Nothing," Rogue said.

"S just th' way y' said it."

Logan reached into the cooler again.

"Want one?" He asked, pausing.

"Sure," Rogue said with a shrug.

                                                                                   xxxxxxxx

An hour later, Rogue finished her umpteenth beer.

"Is it just meh, ouh is th' ground swaying?"

Logan grinned and shoved her away.

"S jus' you."

Rogue giggled hysterically.

"Ah see two ahv yah!" She shrieked, falling over.

Logan swayed and popped a set of claws.

"Where?" He asked unsteadily.

"F…uckin'…ass…hole…wait….till I…get my…pointy…long…sharp…whatcha m'call em…"

Rogue raised her head.

"Yah…dick… shugah?" She asked in a high-pitched tone.

Logan shook his head and nearly lost his balance.

"Naw…th'…other…long…sharp…things…"

Rogue giggled again.

"Ah saw…Remy's…dick…once," She said, grabbing onto the semi feral mutant's shoulders for support.

Logan toppled over with the added weight, grinning stupidly.

"Mines…bigger…"

Rogue cackled and made to slap his arm, missing by about three feet.

"That's…cause…yah ahwl… dick…shugah!"

She wrapped her arms around herself as she giggled insanely.

"Whoah…there…stay still…all o' yeh…" Logan said in a drunken tone, holding out his hands to steady the wildly careening southern belle.

"Who…ahre…you…t' say?" Rogue asked, grabbing his arm.

Logan swayed and pulled her on top of him.

"Don't…make…me get…nasty…"

Rogue molded herself to his front.

"Ouh…what…? Yah'll…get out…yah dick…which is biggah…than Remy's…?"

Logan grinned and grabbed her collar.

"Least…I got…th' balls…t' treat…y' …right…"

Rogue giggled even harder.

"Y'…sound…laike…dairy queen!" She squealed between spasms.

Logan pulled her head down to his.

"Be my…Burger…king…then…" He said with a grin.

"I'll…treat...cha…right…an…we'll…do it…my way…"

Rogue shrieked with laughter.

"We'ah…doing it?" She asked when she caught her breath.

Logan smirked and reached up to her mouth with his lips.

"Naw…" He said between kisses.

"Jus'…shaggin'…"

They were soon too occupied with each other's bodies to converse.

"So…am ah…gonna see…that dick…ahv yah'res…which is…biggah…than Remy's?"

Logan grinned and got unsteadily to his feet.

"Yeah…" He said, pulling her up by her arm.

"Let's…get…a…room…first…"

Weaving drunkenly, he started off to the garage.

"Wait…shugah!" Rogue called, her feet leaving the ground as she used her powers of flight.

"Whaih…draive…when we can…flaih?"

                                                                                    xxxxxxxx  


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                    xxxxxxxx  

The young woman with skunk-striped hair groaned and started to roll over.

"Hang on," A man's voice whispered.

Something in her moved.

"Okay..."

She raised her head and was rewarded with a killing pain.

"Holy shit," She whispered, bringing her hands to her temple.

"It huhts…so much…"

The man moaned in agreement.

"Stop…yellin'…" He said in a sandpapery undertone.

The woman dropped her head back on his developed chest.

"Sorrahy…"

She opened her eyes suddenly.

"Who th' hell ahre yah?" She asked, scrambling up quickly.

The man blinked.

"Dunno."

He looked at her for a moment, trying to focus.

"Who're you?"

The girl looked insulted.

"Yah spent th' whole naight fucking meh and y' don't know who ah even am?!"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shhh. Headache. Sides, y' asked me first."

The young woman blushed.

"Sorrahy," She said, a tad embarrassed at her outburst.

The man grinned.

"S okay. What'd y' say yer name was? I'd sure like t' know it…"

Blushing even more, the woman scraped her memory.

"It's…ah dunno!"

The man sat up.

"Shit…" He said hoarsely, searching his empty memory.

_Nothing._

"I can't remember anythin'!"

The young woman looked distraught.

"Neithah can ah," She whispered.

Frowning, the man got up and went to a chair covered in clothes.

"There's gotta be somethin' here," He said, pawing through them quickly.

He suddenly became aware that the woman was staring at him.

"What're yeh lookin' at?" He growled, turning around.

"Nothing," The young woman said with another blush.

"A-ah just don't remembah evah seeing a man naked befoah."

She turned away.

With a shrug, the man resumed his search of their clothes, finally going through the last sock with a scowl.

"Nothin'.

The girl let out a sob.

"Aww, don' cry," He said, getting back on the bed and hugging her back softly.

"Let's jus' get our clothes on an go see th' manager. This is a hotel---they'd hafta know our names since we logged in, right?"

The girl sniffled.

"A-ah guess."

Reaching for her clothes, the man handed them to her and watched as she slowly started to pull them on.

"Shugah…help me with th' back?"

He nodded and reached for the two sides, suddenly wishing he was removing rather than fastening it.

"Thank yah."

They finished dressing and stood up a bit unsteadily.

"Gawd…" The girl said, clutching her head with a moan.

"Ah really hope they know who we ahre…ah've already had enough bad thangs fer one day."

The man frowned but made no comment as they exited through the door, never noticing the shattered window in the room behind them.

                                                                                     xxxxxxxx 

"Hey…mister…"

The clerk looked up to see a rather gruff looking man accompanied by a beautiful young woman.

"May I help you?" He asked in an English accentuated voice.

The gruff man nodded.

"Yeah, y' could, bub. Listen, this might seem a lil odd, but did we check in here last night?"

The clerk shook his head instantly.

_I'd remember characters like these, _He thought, looking at the odd muttonchops cut of the gruff man's hair and the white streak in the woman's.

"I'm sorry, sir," He said with raised eyebrows.

"I have no memory of any such occurrence. Would you like to book a room for the night?"

The man shook his head.

"Bub, could y' put a lil more effort into it than that? Look at the security tapes or somethin', fer gawd's sake!"

The clerk raised his hands.

"Now, now, take it easy," He said, turning to his computer and typing in a command to list the last 24 hours of security tapes.

"No," He said, quickly going through the list for close-ups.

"I don't see any record of you having logged in here."

The woman and the man exchanged glances.

"Then how th' hell did we wake up in one of yer rooms?" The man asked, pounding a fist onto the counter.

The clerk stood up and reached under the desk discreetly for the security button.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you did not log in here."

The woman cleared her throat.

"What about meh?" She asked, speaking for the first time in this discussion.

The clerk shook his head.

"There is nothing on the records indicating that either one of you came anywhere within twenty feet of the door…and just in case you were wondering, there are no other entries in the building."

The man growled.

"Did I jus' hear y' bein' sarcastic t' my girl here?" He asked, pointing a threatening finger at the clerk.

The clerk sneered confidently, seeing the security approaching.

"I believe you did, sir."

His eyes widened as three long, bone-colored claws emerged from between the man's knuckles.

"No one whose sarcastic t' my girl lives t' tell!" He snarled, sticking his fist straight through the clerk's chest.

The clerk made a gurgling sound and dropped to the floor, dead.

"Holy shit!" The young woman yelled, putting her hands to her mouth.

"Y'…killed him!"

The man stood stock still, somehow getting the feeling that he had done things like this before.

"Freeze!" A voice yelled behind them.

The couple turned slowly, the clerk's blood still dripping from the man's claws.

"Don't move!" The security guard shouted, his gun pointed straight for the killer's heart.

Acting on pure instinct, the gruff man crouched and sprang for the guard, claws extended.

Swipe.

The girl vomited as the guard's head fell to the ground in a splash of blood, his eyes still open.

"C'mon, darlin'," The gruff man said gently, retracting his claws and running to her aid.

"Let's get outta here."

The girl moaned and swayed towards him, losing consciousness.

With a frown, he wrapped his arms around her shapely waist and, hefting her over his shoulder, exited the hotel through its stately wooden doors.

                                                                                          xxxxxxxx 

The man watched his friend with concern for the next few minutes.

Her face stayed pale, cool and unresponsive as her mind and body tried to recuperate from the shock of seeing the brutal slaughter.

Eventually her eyelids flickered and she moaned loudly.

"Shhh," The man said, putting his finger to her full lips.

The young woman opened her eyes slightly.

"W-wheah am ah?" She asked.

The man shrugged.

"Who ahre you?"

He shrugged again.

"Don'cha  'member?"

 The girl's eyes opened wide and she put a hand to her mouth.

"Ah think ah'm going t' be sick!" She shrilled, leaning over the edge of the bench and spilling out the contents of her stomach.

The man patted her back.

"Easy there."

She sat back up and wiped her mouth.

"Whaih did yah do it?" She asked, her tone hushed.

The man shrugged.

"I did what I had t' do."

The girl shuddered.

"Couldn't yah have jus' walked away from it?"

Her companion snarled.

"An live knowin' I was too lilly-livered t' stick up fer yeh? No way!"

The girl smiled grimly.

"Awww, that's kindah sweet ahv yah, in a sick, messed-up way."

The man hung his head.

"Sorry," He whispered.

Silence reigned for a moment.

"So what am ah gonna call yah, shugah?"

The man shrugged.

"Whatever y' feel like. Sick freak or Fuckin' mutie will do jus' fine."

The girl shook her head.

"Ah think yah look laike ah James."

The man raised his eyebrows.

"A James?" He asked incredulously.

She nodded with a small smile.

"That's what ah'm gonna call yah. James."

The man she had named James grinned halfheartedly. 

"What should I call y' then, darlin'?"

The girl pursed her lips in thought.

"Alicia?" She suggested.

James snorted.

"What's wrong with Alicia?" She asked, mildly insulted.

He grinned.

"Yer no Alice what-ever-th'-hell. Yer more---"

He struggled to harness in words his feelings for her.

"A…Rose, maybe… Or a Rachel.  Not an Alice. "

The girl smiled.

"Ah laike th' name Rachel. Ah think that'll be mah name."

James shrugged.

"Fine then, Rach. Wanna get some grub?"

Rachel grinned.

"Lead th' way, 'James'," She said jokingly as she stood up.

                                                                                             xxxxxxxx   


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:  Hey pplz! Sorry for being so late on all my updates!

                          I'm in a bit of a run, so if you wanna chat with me just instant message me at

                          my AIM (MaybeItzMaple) or my MSN (lilrogue_warrior@hotmail.com)

                          I love talking to new peeps, so don't hesitate to chat w/ me!

                                            Merry X-mas and a happy new year to all,

                                                            ~1LiLRoGuE / KaTe~

PS Answers to some questions:

1) Why did Wolverine and Rogue lose their memories?

1 A) You'll find out as the story goes on

2) Cyclops is dead?

       2A) Not saying but keep reading to find out…^-^

3) Wolverine killed two guys?

3A) Yup. And you'll find out why more towards the ending….

Also, I'm going to be setting up a website for all my fan fiction, so look forward to it! ~1LiLRoGuE~

                                                                                              xxxxxxxx   

"So what ahre we gonna do now, shugah?"

Rachel asked as James finished his food.

"I dunno. We're gonna hafta pull a eat-an-run, though. I ain't got a wallet."

He glanced at the waitress behind the counter.

Rachel watched him with a grin.

"Yah're checking her out, shugah!" She teased, poking him in his muscled chest.

James started.

"Was not," He lied sheepishly.

Rachel giggled.

"Yah ahre such ah bad liah! Yah so weah checking her out."

James scowled.

"An if I was?" He asked sulkily.

Rachel shrugged.

"Ah dunno, shugah, it's just that we ain't even said good baih yet an yah're alreadahy thinking about getting laid again!"

James growled.

"Yeah, well, maybe y' were such a bore in bed that I gotta find my business elsewhere."

Rachel paled.

"I didn't mean that," James said immediately, giving himself a mental kick as he realized what he had just said.

The girl across lowered her head.

"Naw, yah're probably raight, shugah. Ah probably * was * ah boah in bed. It's just th' kinda person ah am."

She shook herself.

"Not that it's impoahtant!  We got a lot t' do, shugah. We have t' faind out who we ahre an just wheah the heck we belong."

James nodded and pushed away his plate.

The waitress he had been eyeing came over and collected their dishes, studying James out of the corner of her kohl lined eyes.

"Would you like the check now, sir?" She purred in a seductive tone.

James thought fast.

"Er---yeah---kin yah leave it on th' table here, darlin'? Me an my friend here hafta use th' washroom."

He slid out of the booth and pulled Rachel up, hauling her towards the bathroom.

The waitress raised her eyebrows.

"Umm…isn't your friend a lady?" She asked as he pushed open the door to the men's room.

"Cross dresser," James called back nonchalantly as the door swung shut behind them.

Rachel glared at him.

"What was that?!" She asked, scowling.

James grinned.

"S whatcha call quick thinkin'. Now lets git a window outta here or at th' least cut our way free."

He put his hands on her hips and gently steered her towards the back of the washroom.

"Our luck," He said with a grin as he saw a window situated in a nice spot for escape.

He heaved Rachel up on the counter and kissed her quickly.

"What was that foah?" She asked, her eyes wondering.

"Fer this," James answered apologetically, hurling her out of the window.

"Ouch!" She cried as she landed.

He stood up on the counter and pushed himself through the opening in the wall.

"Ooofph!" He said as he impacted the cement.

Getting to his feet, he looked around until he spotted his friend sitting against the wall of the building.

"Y' okay?" He asked, kneeling before her and gently running his fingers over her shoulders.

"Yes," She said with a scowl.

"Get up, then. We gotta keep movin' 'fore they figure out what the hell happened."

He helped Rachel to her feet, wincing as she groaned.

"Y' sure yer okay?"

Rachel nodded and swallowed hard.

"Ah think ah maight've sprained mah ankle, though," She said painfully.

James sighed.

"I'll carry yeh," He said, sweeping her up into his arms before she could protest.

"Anythin' else hurt?"

Rachel snuggled up to his broad, well-developed chest, putting her ear to his heart.

"No," She said with a small sigh.

                                                                                         xxxxxxxx  

"Professor?"

Professor Xavier looked up from his lunch to see his best student, the redheaded telepath/telekinetic Jean Grey-Summers, widower of the mutant codenamed Cyclops.

"Ah, Jean!" He said with a smile.

"What brings you to my office at this hour?"

Jean folded her hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt on your lunch, Professor, but I think there is something you need to come see."

The Professor nodded.

"Lead the way, my dear," He said with no hint of annoyance in his benign voice. 

From prior experience, whenever Jean said he needed to investigate something, she was right---always giving him information of the utmost importance to keeping the school on the level.

After a few minutes, they reached the tv room---named so for its many television sets that each displayed different news channel so as to inform them of every angle the press would take.

Jean pointed to one screen exclusively.

The Professor leaned forward in interest as the news reporter shuffled her papers and began to speak.

                ' _In the news today...the brutal slaughtering of two men at the Manhattan Port Hotel has investigators scratching their heads as to the cause of such a horrific murder.._

_            '   The two men---Brian Jacobson, age 34, and Theodore Green, 43, where stabbed by what is described as an 'Adult Caucasian male with black facial and body hair'._

_                His accomplice is a 'young Caucasian female between the ages of 17 and 25, with brown hair which has a distinctive white streak in the front.'_

_                They are suspected to be mutants and are still at large.   _

_          '    The stabbing was caught, miraculously, on a security tape, and we at NY13 have the _

_               exclusive privilege of showing you a clip. We must warn you that it displays extremely_

_               graphic violence and is unsuitable for younger viewers.'_

The picture on the screen changed to a black-and-white clip of the hotel's security tape, showing the man with pointy muttonchops ram a clawed fist into the clerk, seconds later turning to behead a guard that had aimed at him with a gun.

"Logan," The Professor and Jean said in unison as they exchanged glances.

"That must be Rogue," Jean said, pointing at the part of another head in the corner of the screen.

The Professor stroked his chin.

"What would drive Logan to such extremes?" He asked as he pondered the consequences of his student's horribly rash actions.

Jean lowered her head.

"I may have had something to do with it," She said sadly as she recalled Logan's reaction to the break-up.

She had known that he would never hurt her, instead waiting for the next man who got in his way, but she had expected a little more emotion, perhaps a little more reaction to what she had said.

Now she knew where the emotion had gone.

The Professor raised his eyebrows.

"Do tell," He said, leaning forward in his seat.

Jean sighed.

"I…broke off my relationship with him yesterday, Professor."

The Professor sat straighter, still stroking his chin.

"I see," He said.

Jean turned back to the screen and replayed the clip with a telekinetic push to the buttons.

"What is Rogue doing with him?" She asked, frowning.

The Professor sighed.

"Remy stormed out last afternoon. I believe he was in a fight with our young southern friend---one with meaningful consequences. She requested him to move his belongings to another room."

Jean raised her eyebrows.

"Where did you hear this from, Professor?"

The Professor smiled grimly.

"Mostly from my telepathy. Remy's anger was so strong that it could be felt through my shields. The slamming of the door was also an indicator, and Ororo kindly filled me in on the new arrangement of the rooms."

Jean nodded in understanding.

"I hope he and Rogue didn't get themselves in trouble," She said with concern.

"Logan should know better than to play around with that little slut---she's always hopping from one man to another, the whore."

The Professor looked at Jean with surprise.

"Jean! That is very much unlike you!"

Jean shifted uncomfortably, rebuking herself mentally for the out-of-character statement. 

"I'm sorry, Professor. You are absolutely right. I don't know what came over me."

The Professor raised an eyebrow but said no more on the topic as he began to assemble a plan of action.

"Very well then," He said with a sigh.

"Find Ororo and tell her to be in my office in the next twenty minutes. We will have to assemble a team to recover our rampaging members, and unfortunately I think we will have to use a plasma clear on the investigators of the case."

Jean saluted the professor and left to find Ororo.

                                                                                   xxxxxxxx   

((Whoa ! What a story! I'll keep it coming…please review! ^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here's another chapter to keep all my fans happy ~_^

                                   Merry X-mas and happy new year!

                                             ~1LilRoGuE/KaTe~

                                                                                           xxxxxxxx   

James groaned.

His arms were beginning to ache under the strain of caring the sleeping Rachel for several hours, being careful not to do anything that might wake her from her dreams.

Finally he could take the pain no more.

"Uhh…Rach…darlin'…would y' mind wakin' up fer a lil bit? I gotta putcha down…"

Rachel stirred with a tiny smile.

"Not now, shugah," She said in a gushy tone.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Rach," He said, shaking her slightly.

"Stop it, Remy! Not in public…Ah declah…"

 James frowned.

"Who's Remy?"

Rachel's eyes fluttered.

"Hmmm?" She asked as she stretched slightly.

"Who's Remy?"

Rachel looked puzzled.

"_You_ tell _me_, shugah, ah have no ahdeah!"

James shrugged and set her down on a bench.

"Y' were talkin' in yer sleep," He said, sitting beside her.

Rachel looked offended.

"Was not!" She cried.

James grinned.

"Well, unless I kin read yer mind, y' were talkin' loud n clear."

He leaned back in his seat.

"Y' sure get heavy after a while!" He said, heaving a sigh.

Rachel scowled.

"Ah do not," She said sulkily as she crossed her arms.

James rolled his eyes.

"Uhuh. Tell that t' my arms, darlin'."

Rachel glared at him and stood up.

"Ah don't know whaih y' seem t' think that it's open season on insulting me! Ah mean, we _did _onlahy spend one naight togethah, so we'ah practically strangahs! Ah don't see yah making hurtful remahks t' th' othah strangahs that ahre walking baih!"

James raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Hey! You there!" He shouted to an extremely overweight lady walking her dog in the park.

"Where's yer family? Oh right, you probably ate 'em!"

Rachel looked on, mortified, as the lady gasped and hurried her dog away.

"Jamessss!" She hissed, her heart standing still.

The said James grinned.

"Who said I'm done yet?" He asked her.

He proceeded to yell random insults at complete strangers in the park for the next half an hour, ignoring Rachel's fervent protests.

"Was yer sister a snail? Hurry it up!" He shouted at a jogger, not noticing the policeman headed their way.

 "Excuse me, sir," The man said, resting his hand on his gun.

Rachel jerked her head as the Policeman spoke.

"James! Stop it!" She whispered, her face white.

The police officer raised his eyebrows.

"Sir!" He said louder.

James looked around.

"Well, I see someone here needs t' stop visitin' the doughnut shop," He said, eyeing the policeman's slightly obtrusive stomach.

The Policeman scowled.

"Hands over your head, you're under arrest for harassing a police officer!"

James grinned.

"Over my dead body, tubby," He said sarcastically, letting one claw slide through the flesh of his knuckles on his right hand.

The Police officer gasped and drew his gun.

"You're the killer from the hotel!" He shouted, aiming the weapon for James' heart.

"Put your hands over your head while I read you your rights!"

James shrugged.

"I don't wanna."

The cop turned around and aimed his gun at Rachel.

"Do as I say or I'll shoot your friend here!"

James swallowed noisily.

"Don't hurt her," He said, tentatively raising his hands into the air.

The cop smiled.

"That's right, you frigging muties. You're going to die anyways!"

He turned to Rachel and pulled the trigger.

She covered her eyes with her hands as there was a loud bang followed by a yell, then silence.

_No pain._

"No!" Rachel shouted, peeping through her fingers.

To her shock, James was looking down at the beheaded police, his chest red with the blood from an already-closing bullet hole.

"What's happening t' yah?" She asked, pointing at the disappearing wound.

James glanced down at his chest just as the broken skin sealed completely.

"I dunno," he said, retracting his claws.

"Must be one o' em muties. C'mon, we just sliced a cop---we're in trouble if they find us!"

He grabbed Rachel by the hand and pulled her along behind him.

                                                                                       xxxxxxxx   

"Whaih did yah do it, shugah?"

Rachel asked as they settled down for the night in a darkened alley.

James looked away.

"He was aimin' for you, darlin'."

Rachel shuddered.

"But whaih did y' take it foah meh? Y' could've been killed!"

James shrugged.

"Yer my girl," He said seriously.

"S my job t' protect yeh."

Rachel blushed.

"Ah'm yah're 'girl'?" She asked with a shy smile.

James flushed slightly.

"Well---in a sense," He mumbled.

"I mean---yer mine till we kin remember who we are." 

He lowered his head.

"I wonder who the hell I was b'fore all this. Prob'ly some fuckin' low life who spent all his miserable time at th' bar, drinkin' his brain away."

Rachel frowned and put her hand to his cheek.

"No, ah don't think yah weah, shugah. Y' maight have drank when thangs got bad---but ah don't think that's ahwl theah is t' yah. Yah're too sweet t' be---what yah just said."

James sneered,

"Rach, I just offed three guys. Course I'm a bad person."

He sighed and rubbed his knuckles.

"An if I did it now, I prob'ly did it before."

Rachel slid her fingers down to his chin, lifting it slightly.

"Yah're not bad," She whispered in a tone filled with firm belief.

James caught her eyes.

"That's jus' what y' think," He said, admiring how green her irises were.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"It's not what ah think, it's what ah believe."

James looked down.

"Believe what y' want, but I know what I am. An it makes me wonder---how th' hell did we end up t'gether, anyways? Yer way too good a catch fer me. Y' musta been real drunk---or I forced y' or somethin'."

Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, shugah," She said, her hands reaching for his.

"Y' nevah would foahced anyone! We weah probably on ah date, an it we weah just coming back…"

Her eyes took on a dreamy quality.

"Ah was new in town, an yah took meh out foah dinnah."

James chuckled.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

Rachel smiled.

"We went t' a naice Italian restaurant.  Verahy classy. Ah had a big plate ahv pasta…with meatballs, an yah had…some…what did y' have, shugah?"

James grinned halfheartedly.

"Uhh…a steak, medium rare?"

Rachel slapped his arm.

"They don't seahve steaks at Italian restaurants!"

James scowled.

"Then I had a big plate o' em lil meatballs. I don't see why I couldn'ta had th' steak. Lot simpler."

Rachel giggled.

"Okay. Faihn. Ah had spaghetti an meatballs, with old-fashioned tomato sauce, an y' had a specially designed steak, medium rahre, made just foah yah."

James licked his lips.

"I like were this is goin'. Continue."

Rachel smiled.

"We ate an talked…an then it was taime t' go home."

James looked disappointed.

"What? That's it? No footsies? No meetin' in th' washroom fer a lil sneak preview?"

Rachel shoved him with an annoyed look.

"James!" She said.

"Sorry. Go on."

She giggled.

"Well, as ah was sayin befoah y' so * rudely * intahrrupted, y' drove meh back t' mah hotel and walked meh up t' mah room, laike a real gentleman."

James grinned but made no comment.

"Y' leaned ovah t' kiss meh goodnaight, but ah grabbed y' bah the collah an told yah that ah wanted y' 'raight now', an that ah couldn't wait."

James raised his eyebrows.

"Y' did?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Th' way this story was goin' I expected y' t' call 911 cause I kissed y' goodnight."

Rachel glared at him.

"Ah'm not finished!" She said sulkily.

James held up his hands.

"Alright, alright, jeesh. 'T was jus' my opinion, darlin'. Continue."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, weah was ah…oh yeah, ah hauled y' in mah room an threw y' on th' bed."

James snickered.

"Hope 't was gentle, cause if y' got on, that thin' woulda collapsed."

Rachel pursed her lips.

"D'yah want meh t' tell yah what happened next ouh not?"

James nodded and stayed silent.

"Well, ah got on top ahv yah an ah stahted taking off yah shirht…ah lil laike this."

James' eyes widened as she straddled him with her knees and began to unbutton the front of his flannel shirt.

"What happened next?" He asked eagerly.

Rachel looked him up and down.

"Well…ah finished undoing it, an ah rolled it off yah, laike this…"

She spread her hands and placed them on his stomach, slowly pushing his shirt away to reveal his well-developed chest and abdomen. 

"Mah, shugah, ahre y' ah weight liftah ouh somethang?"

James grinned sheepishly.

"I wouldn't know, darlin'," He said as his eyes slipped down her body to her breasts.

Rachel followed his gaze and smirked.

"Enjoying th' view?" She asked, looking down at his face.

James snapped back to earth.

"Oh---hey, that's unfair, darlin'. Why do y' get t' have all th' fun?"

Rachel let her arms drop to her sides.

"Yah're not having fun?" She asked in a hurt tone.

James mentally kicked himself for the second time that day.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way, darlin'," He said, sitting up abruptly so she slipped onto his lap.

"I'm havin' lots of fun…" 

His hands traveled up her wrists to her arms and began to rub them gently.

"S jus'…I want yeh t' have fun, too."

Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Yah're so sweet…" She said, raising her hands to cradle his face.

He leaned forward slightly and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Yer too cute," He mumbled, his mouth making its way down to her lips.

Rachel moaned and moved her jaw, letting him slip his tongue between her teeth to touch her own.

"So…then what happened?" James asked, pulling back so that their lips and noses just barely touched.

Rachel smiled softly.

"Ah think y' got luckahy," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

                                                                                        xxxxxxxx  

((Oh my! Naughty Wolvy…killing **another guy and being so graphic in a fan fic tsk tsk tsk and rogue sheesh…lol look for more soon and please review!))**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey hey kids, it's KRUSTY THE CLOWN!!!! J/K ^-^ Actually it's me, 1LiLRoGuE, and I'm here to bring you more of **'Sunday Morning After'. If you're an avid fan of my work then you'll be excited to know it's **UPDATE DAY**, which means ****ALL of my stories are being updated.**

                                                                            Enjoy! Till next time…

                                                                            ~ 1LiLRoGuE / KaTe ~

                                                                                        xxxxxxxx  

                                     _'It looks as though the clawed mystery murderer has struck again, this time in Bosely Park at noon yesterday._

_                                    The unfortunate victim was Officer Thomas Wayland, 35, who died instantly after being beheaded by the man investigators are labeling the claw'._

_                                    'Several witnesses identified the man as a 'crazy delinquent'._

_                                    Here is Jim Strang with an interview. Jim?'_

_                                   'Hello, Barbara. I'm here today with Miss Jessica Haps, a witness to the_

_                                 brutal murder of Officer Thomas Wayland._

_                                'Now, Miss Haps, how would you describe the man responsible for all this?_

_                               'He had black hair. It was kind of styled weird---it somehow rose to two points on his head, and he has sideburns or something. Really weird._

_                               'Anyways, he was yelling all these things at innocent people just minding their own business in the park._

_                               The departed Officer came up to see what all the fuzz was about, and the crazy guy said something to him that made him angry._

_                              The Policeman arrested him, and was about to read him his rights when the man popped these weird knife-like things---except they were made of bone----from between his knuckles. _

_                             'That's when I thought 'Oh my god, he's a mutant', and I grabbed my son just as the man attacked the police officer._

_                            'Someone shot a gun---I wasn't sure whether it was the mutie or the Officer (which had all rights to do so, considering the circumstances)._

_                           Before I could figure out what happened, the man just swiped at the officer with his claws and cut the man's head off!_

_                          ' Seeing the people watching him, the crazy guy grabbed an innocent bystander and took her hostage, fleeing the scene._

_                          She was just a young girl…'_

_                          'Thank you, Miss Haps. Now, police are requesting that if you have _**_any _**_information whatsoever on this criminal, please call 455-2063 and ask for the investigations department.'_

_                         'Thank you, Jim. Also in the news today…'_

Professor Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair with a heavy sigh.

"I just don't know what to do, Jean," He said absently as he gazed at the tv screen, his mind afire.

Jean frowned.

"Neither do I, Professor. I drew up a blank with Cerebro---it's as if their minds have ceased to exist."

The Professor shook his head in frustration.

"I would understand that we might not be able to detect Logan if he was consciously blocking us out with his 

Weapon X training, but Rogue?"

Jean pursed her lips.

"It could be possible that all the different personas Rogue has absorbed over the recent years built up until they blocked out her own thoughts and memories. But Cerebro should have at least been able to detect their whereabouts and at least sensed the presence of their powers when activated. I know for a fact that Miss Haps was altering the facts a little---I did a light scan on her memory to get the straight truth, and through her eyes I watched the Policeman shoot Logan in the chest. Logan's healing activated very quickly---the wound sealed up with absolutely no complications."

The Professor nodded thoughtfully.

"I think that it would be wisest to simply sit back and wait. It is most unfortunate to let any more people fall victim to Logan's wrath, but until we can see what the pattern is, I'm afraid there is very little that we can do, save for sending out X-men to patrol the streets regularly."

Jean sighed.

"I feel horrible---but I have to agree, Professor. I'll tell Storm to divide our ranks into street watching---and we could assign Gambit to the underground---all the nightclubs and things, his favorite haunts. He can keep his ear to the ground from there and try to find out if Logan's working for anyone."

The Professor nodded grimly.

"Excellent idea, Jean. Do that immediately. Meanwhile, I will establish contact with the investigators by the means of Cerebro---as reluctant as I am to make people do things against their will, I'm going to have to use a tad of brainwashing to make sure we can recover the pair and talk some sense into them."

Jean nodded and set off to find Storm.

                                                                                         xxxxxxxx  

The light filtering across the alley made Rachel moan and turn away.

"Who tuhned on th' laight?" She asked sleepily as she cuddled even closer to the warm body beside her.

James yawned.

"Dunno," He mumbled in response.

Rachel smiled dreamily and pillowed her head on his chest.

"Y' weah reallahy incredible last naight, shugah," She whispered, gently running her fingers up his bare torso.

James grinned but kept his eyes shut.

"What ahre we going t' do today?"

He frowned.

"Well…we can't go t' th' police department, that's fer sure. I'm wanted fer killin' three people."

Rachel sighed.

"Whaih did yah do it?" She asked again.

"Couldn't yah have just walked away? It woulda made things so much simpler…"

James wrinkled his nose.

"I didn't have a choice, darlin'. I did what my instincts told me."

Rachel frowned.

"Yah instincts?" She asked, sitting up.

"Y' killed three people on th' basis ahv yah're _instincts _telling y' that y' didn't laike them?!"

James put his arms around her waist.

"My instincts are always right, darlin'. I trust 'em."

Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Do yah have concrete _evidence _ahv that?" She asked.

James thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeh."

He pulled her into his chest with a serious look.

"They were right about you, darlin'. They told me I liked yeh, an I do."

Rachel smiled shyly.

"That's so sweet, shugah…seriously, what ahre we going t' do today?"

James shrugged.

"Blend in…y'know, grow beards an stuff…"

Rachel giggled and shoved him away.

"Holy—" James said, impacting the ground with a bone-splitting crunch.

Rachel covered her mouth with a horrified look.

"Oh mah gawd! Ahre y' okay, shugah?"

James nodded uncertainly, wincing as his body realigned itself with a few tiny 'clicks' and 'cracks'.

"I…think. Y' got a few bones there fer a minute, darlin', but they're all healed now."

Rachel insisted on seeing, and to her amazement she saw that even the places where the pavement had grated his skin off had sealed themselves up.

"Incredible," She said softly, fingering the unbroken skin.

James frowned.

"That wasn't no ordinary shove, Rach. I think yer some kind o' mutant yerself—it takes a lot t' just crack a man's bones like that, an I ain't exactly no toothpick."

Rachel looked nervous.

"Ah mutant? Ahre yah sure ah didn't just catch yah when yah weren't expecting it ouh somethang?"

James shook his head.

"That white streak o' yers isn't exactly normal, either," He said, running his fingers through the silky white strands and bringing it to his lips.

"It'll all be okay, Rach. Yeh'll see. Now, how 'bout we bum some grub? That dinner last night was real good, but it ain't gonna last forever."

Rachel smiled half-heartedly and took the hand that James offered to help her get up.

She pulled a little harder than she meant to and shrieked as a loud pop echoed through the alleyway.

"James! Holy shit! Did ah hurt yah?"

"Yup," The said James groaned through his teeth as he clutched his dislocated shoulder with his other hand.

Rachel put her hands to her mouth and stepped back, her face very pale.

"Rach, Rach, calm down. Jus' push on my shoulder a lil an it'll pop back okay."

Rachel shook her head, her eyes wide.

"No, no, ah'm not touching yah no moah, shugah," She said in a trembling voice.

"Foah ahwl ah know yah're head will pop off!"

James gritted his teeth and let out a yelp as he pushed the joint back himself.

"Some help you are," He growled.

Rachel swallowed and inched away as he stood up.

"Oh c'mon Rach," He said as the pain began to disappear.

"Look. I'm fine. No one was hurt. C'mon, I'm not made o' china y' know!"

Rachel tittered nervously.

"Ah'll come if yah promise not t' touch meh, shugah," She said, her voice high and quavering.

"Ah don't wanna risk making ahwl yah limbs fall off. Who knows what kaind ahv powahs ah've got? Foah ahwl we know, mah mutantcy could be making people's bones pop out ahv place!"

James grinned.

"No, yer jus' really strong, is all. Now let's get somethin' t' eat. I'm starved."

He held up his hands in a none-threatening gesture and stayed a few paces away from Rachel until they were safely out of the alleyway.

"So, weah ahre we going t' eat today, shugah?"

James grinned.

"I dunno. Somewhere quick. First we gotta disguise ourselves."

Rachel looked at him inquisitively.

"But…how?" She asked.

"Ah mean, with what?"

James frowned and thought for a moment.

"We'll compromise. I'll screw with my hair fer a bit…th' claws come in handy."

He looked almost wistfully at Rachel's long, dark auburn hair.

Suddenly Rachel realized what he was thinking of.

"No way!" She shrieked, clutching the glossy locks as though they might run off of her head.

"Ah am **not **letting yah cut mah hair!"

James sighed.

"It'd be quick…" He said unconvincingly.

"It wouldn't hurt, I promise. Look, I'm cuttin' mine. Y' can't just go in somewhere with th' same hair if yer tryin' t' dodge th' authorities, darlin'. They're not stupid."

A tear trickled down Rachel's cheek.

"No," She said sadly, stroking one lock of the brown silk.

James patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, darlin', but it has t' go."

Rachel nodded and let out a dry sob.

                                                                                                + + + + + +


	6. Chapter 6

  Author's note: Here's another chapter! Enjoy! ~ 1LiLRoGuE / KaTe ~

                                                                                       + + + + + +

Minutes later, Rachel sat, staring numbly at a pile of what had formerly been her hair.

"Okay, darlin'. That's th' best I can do."

Rachel turned around.

"Let meh see," She said in a demanding tone.

James shrugged.

"No mirror—wait---there's a broken one right here."

Rachel grabbed the shattered mirror from him and peeped into it.

"What have yah done?!" She gasped, dropping the mirror and clutching her shorn head in horror.

James raised his eyebrows.

"I jus' cut it…"

Rachel let out a sob.

"It's horrahble!" She moaned, frantically feeling the uneven ends.

"People will think ah'm th' braide ahv Frankenstein ouh somethang!"

James snorted.

"Oh c'mon Rach, it's not *that* bad," He said, surveying his work with a kind of pride.

"Now hand me th' mirror. I gotta do my own."

A moment and a couple of slices later, he retracted his claws and looked over himself with satisfaction.

"Not bad," He said, patting his much shorter hair.

Rachel folded her arms over and began to pout.

"Well, _youhs_ is ahlraight! Just look at what yah gave _me!_"

James sighed.

"No one will notice, Rach. Yeh still look as pretty as yeh ever did. Now let's get goin'."

Dragging a protesting Rachel in tow, he walked out of the little side street and into the restaurant.

                                                                                               + + + + + +   

"I love your hair! Can you give me the name of your salon?"

Rachel looked with astonishment at the blond waitress who was admiring her shorn locks with an expression of absolute intrigue.

"Uhh," She said, trying to think of an answer.

"M-mah friend did it foah me." 

She jerked a thumb at James.

"He's a hairdressah."

James shot her a very venomous look, but it was too late as the waitress put down her pad.

"Really! That's so sweet! Is he your boyfriend?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No, he's just mah friend."

The waitress looked at James with new interest.

"That's nice," She said, staring openly at his biceps.

James eyed her with a very disdainful look.

"Are you single?" The waitress asked, putting down her pencil too.

"Yes," Rachel said at the same time James said "No.".

Rachel threw a mischievous glance at James before speaking again.

"He **is **single, yah know. James, Ah think you two would look good togethah!  Whaih don't yah ask her foah her numbah?"

"Rach…" James growled between gritted teeth.

"Y' know very well why I'm not gonna…"

Rachel slapped a hand to her forehead in mock forgetfulness.

"Oh! That's raight! Ah forgot! He doesn't laike t' flaunt it, but he's **gay."**

James's expression grew murderous.

"Rachel…"

The waitress picked up her pad.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I'd rather not be a part of it. I'll bring your orders over in a bit."

She backed away slowly and ran into the kitchen.

Rachel laughed hollowly and leaned back in her seat, ignoring James almost entirely.

"Strange girl, wasn't she?"

James snarled.

"What th' **fuck **was that all about?!"

Rachel shrugged and sipped some of her icy water.

"Payback," She said nonchalantly.

James blinked.

"Payback?" He asked in a clueless tone.

Rachel took a moment to answer.

"Yup."

James raised his eyebrows.

"Fer what?"

Rachel pretended to take a minute to think.

"Oh…just foah giving meh th' worst haircut in th' history ahv salons, and foah calling meh a crossdressah yestahday! Not t' mention shoving meh out ahv ah window without warning…"

James groaned.

"Rach, it's all fer yer own good---fer yer _survival. _If it weren't fer me, y' would've been killed already."

Rachel pulled a face.

"If it weren't foah _you, _James, ah wouldn't be traihyn t' haide in the fihst place!"

James looked down at his plate.

"If yeh feel that way, darlin', then why don't y' just try it without me."

He got up and left the restaurant.

Rachel sunk back in her seat and swallowed noisily.

_The truth is, yah can't survaive ah day without him, Rach, an yah know it. _

She clenched her fists with a determined look.

_Oh yes ah can. An ah will. Yah'll see. He'll see. Ah'll be faine without him._

She got up and left the restaurant through the opposite doors.

_Just faine._

                                                                                           + + + + + + 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Author's Note: Okay, I owe you guys a much-o grandito apology…I've had a lot of things going on, some family issues (grandfather died). I also switched schools and fell more in love with my bf, lol. So yeah, you could say I was busy :-D. Anyways, here's a BIIIIIG chapter to feed your hungry appetites! More coming soon, and look up my other stories cuz I'll start updating periodically on my spare time :-D

Thanks, y'all are the best!

- 1LiLRoGuE // Kate -

****

+ + + + + +

Rachel bit her lip as she stood on the sidewalk of the busy street, watching the cars go by with a lost expression as she contemplated on what to do next.

__

First ahv ahwl, ah should probably go get mah hair fixed.

She fingered an uneven lock.

__

Maybe ah'll have th' whaite dyed out ahv it too. But what if they recognaize me at th' salon?

She looked at an abandoned can of oil sitting in the alley beside the restaurant.

__

Ah couldn't. That's what James would do, but ah'm not him.

Sighing, she made her way over to the can, picked it up, and walked away as nonchalantly as she could until she had reached a less busy area.

Rachel dove into a grubby, unoccupied alleyway, and held up the can of oil over her pristine curls with a determined expression.

__

Here goes, She thought as she tipped the can.

The oil took a moment to travel the distance between the can and her head before hitting her scalp with a cool, tickling sensation.

It proceeded to cascade down her curls and her pale skin to her shoulders, leaving dark streaks of black wherever it went.

Rachel let out a gasp that was nearly a shriek and set down the can, oil dripping down her chin all the while.

She wiped her eyes clear and blinked slowly, feeling the oil matting her eye lashes together in a thick, black clump of goo.

__

At least ah don't need mascara, She thought with a bitter smile as she made her way out of the alleyway to the street, trying to look casual as she walked through the crowded sidewalks, turning heads all the while at her blackened exterior.

She stopped at the first salon she saw and went straight up to the desk.

"Haih, do yah have any openings foah an emergency wash-dye-cut?" She asked sloppily through a mouthful of dripping black oil.

The appointment girl's eyes widened as she surveyed the oil all over her customer's head and shoulders.

"Oh my! You poor thing. What happened? No, wait, let me get something under you. Follow me."

She grabbed Rachel's oil-smeared hand and tugged her over to the chair, vanishing into thin air and then moments later returning with a mountain of paper towels.

"Okay. Now. What the heck happened?" She asked as she straightened up, the floor covered with a solid inch-thick layer of the paper towels.

Rachel sniffed and stared with pretended disbelief at the mirror as she saw her black reflection.

__

What should ah say? She wondered silently, then realized the girl was awaiting an answer.

"Oh! Ah---um---ah was helping----mah boyfriend---fix his car----he was teaching me how t' fix engines---and stuff. Anyways, ah was under theah---and ah----accidentally fiddled with somethang ah wasn't supposed t' touch---and goosh! Oil everywheah!" 

Rachel bit her lip, almost sure that the girl wouldn't buy her story, but then she clucked sympathetically.

"Men. Always trying to make us do something we shouldn't. I mean, cars are just so _messy _to fix!"

Rachel grinned in relief.

"Yeah. Ah traihed t' tell him, but bein' stubborn, an ahwl, he just wouldn't listen t' meh," She said, thinking of James as she spoke.

__

Ah'll be faine on mah own.

Suddenly she realized what a mess she had just gotten herself into.

__

How am ah going t' pay her? She wondered.

__

Maybe ah'll just say ah left mah wallet at home. That's it! Ah'll say ah left it at home cuz ah had t' change to go fix th' car. She'll probably say ah can. Ahwl salons do things laike that.

Rachel watched as the woman busied herself at the sink across.

"Alright! Now, let's get all that nasty oil out of your hair and face. Follow me."

Rachel followed her to the sink and sat down in the chair in front of it as the woman turned on the tap with a gushing sound.

Rachel closed her eyes as the warm water penetrated into her scalp, seeping through the spots where the oil wasn't so thick.

"Argh! Oil is _so _hard to get out!" The woman said, accompanied by the squeeze of a shampoo bottle.

Rachel sighed in silent agreement.

__

So is anger, She thought, her thoughts turning back to James.

+ + + + +

The James outside of Rachel's thoughts had meanwhile left the restaurant with a snarl on his face, although he did not stomp his feet for the sake of his dignity.

__

Where does she get off sayin' that I _caused all o' her troubles? _She _slept with me. She caused her own trouble. Stupid girl._

His knuckles felt itchy, and as he thought he absentmindedly scratched them.

__

An callin' me gay. That little…minx. She knows full well that I'm not. Heck, I fucked her last night. If anyone, she _would know._

The snarl was wiped off his face for a moment to be replaced with a kind of vague grin as he let himself wallow in the memories of last night.

__

But th' point is, she did it t' spite me. After all I freakin' did for her. Bitch.

He looked guiltily around, as if he was afraid she would hear.

__

What did _I do for her? Cept make it impossible t' find out who she is. She can't even go to th' authorities fer help now. Shit._

He frowned.

__

An now she's all alone. Oh fuck. That girl doesn't have the instinct to survive Sunday at Church, let alone bein a wanted criminal with amnesia.

James grimaced and crossed the street.

__

I gotta find her. She needs my help. 

He shook his head angrily.

__

There I go, bein' stubborn again. I need her too. I need somethin' to remind me, somethin' to keep goin' for.

James shook his head sadly.

__

There's absolutely no way I kin find her now. She's gone. Long gone. 

He heaved a sigh---and stopped in mid-breath.

__

What th' heck?

He took another breath, this one through his nose, his eyebrows furrowing as things began to sharpen and define themselves.

__

Holy crap…

James closed his eyes and concentrated on the smell---hanging in the air, in the very same spot that Rogue and him had been before they walked towards the restaurant.

__

Restaurant.

He wasted no time in sprinting back across the street (to the dismay of the drivers) and smashing through the doors of the restaurant, in a hurry to track down Rachel and help her in whatever trouble she might've gotten herself into.

Bonnie the waitress blinked as her runaway customer ran to his table and began---smelling the air?

She shook her head. She had to imagining this.

"Sir, can I help you?" She asked, walking towards the man, who was now standing _on_ the table.

James jumped down and grabbed the waitress by her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeh could. Make yerself real useful an tell me where my friend went?"

The waitress shrugged.

"Oh. Her. I don't know."

James shook her with a panicked expression.

"Dammnit, woman! Which door did she leave through?"

Bonnie pointed towards a et of double Dutch doors situated on the northern side of the restaurant.

"That way, sir. I suppose you'd like to cancel your order?"

James nodded and made like a bullet for the doors, his mind and heart racing.

He stopped just outside the doors and took a deep sniff, thanking whatever gods where above when his companion's scent filled his nostrils.

James shook his head in wonder and began to run after Rachel, pausing every so often to make sure he hadn't drifted away from her path.

+ + + + +


End file.
